The Prince's Surprise Return
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Echizen Ryoma have returned to Japan, but what greeted him is beyond his imagination. Sure, he'll reunite with his teammates and rivals from other schools, but what can happen from a simple reunion? One surprise leads to another one, there's just a never ending surprises waiting for Ryoma to find out. OT6
1. The Prince's Return

Ryoma's POV

It was a very hot day in America, and one Echizen Ryoma can't stand it. Sweat were dripping on Ryoma's face like a waterfall, and he's panting like crazy. Crap! I forgot my cap, tch. Gosh, that baka oyaji, how long will he make me wait?! He said he'll come at 10 and it is now 11! Once he comes, I'll have Karupin destroy his disgusting magazines!

"Oi, Seishounen!" someone call Ryoma and interrupted his thoughts on how he's going to torture his perverted dad. He turn around and was greeted by his dad in his bright red shirt and a pair of brown short pants, with a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"What took you so long?" Maa,maa, seishonen, don't be so angry. There are so many hot chicks in America, and I was having a chat with them unlike you who don't even want to have fun with them. Gosh, you have no life!" replied his dad.

"Tch, are we going or not?"

"Brats these days don't have manners" muttered Nanjiro. My god, I'm so tired, and I want to sleep and drink Ponta, and cuddle with Karupin. The reason I decided to go back to Japan is because America is too boring and though I won't admit it, I miss Momo-senpai's headlocks and Eiji-senpai's hugs, Oishi-senpai's constant worry, Bushou's stoicness and his favorite cathphrase, Fuji-senpai's sadistic personality and weird taste buds, Inui-senpai's disgusting and horribe vegetable juice, Kaidoh's hissing sounds, and Taka-senpai's "burning" mode. I was too tired to think of anything else, so I hope by the time I wake up, I am in Japan, I thought as I slowly drift to sleep...

"Ryo...ma...oi...Ryo...ma...Ryoma!" someone called him and wake his up in his relaxing dream, where he is floating on clouds filled with ponta everywhere and Karupin is sleeping peacefully next to him.

"What, baka oyaji?" I opened my eyes, stretch my arms and rub my eyes.

"We're here." he said and I look around at my surroundings. Huh? When did I get in front of my house? Oyaji must have saw my confused face and said "I carried you off the plane and to the car. Be grateful, brat." and then my mother came out to greet us.

"Welcome back, honey. How's America?" she asked.

"Fine" I answered. "Oyaji, I'm going for a walk."

"Whatever, bring your cell phone with you, so we can call you. I'm going to buy something." he said and walked away. Tch, what should I do? Oh well, I'm going to buy some ponta.

I keep walking and stop by the fast food restraurant. Good timing, I'm hungry, but I wish Momo-senpai is here to pay for me. Speaking of Momo-senpai, I wonder what the rest of the team are doing now? Ohh, that hamburger looks delicious, but before I can buy that delicious harmburger, somebody landed on me which caused me to fall down and that person hugged me so tight that I thought I will die.

"Ochibi!" I turned around and saw strands of red hair in my face, and that white bandage looks very familiar.

"Eiji-senpai?"


	2. Reunion

Ryoma's POV

"Ochibi, I miss you so much!" Eiji-senpai said with excitement while rubbing my face and hugging me so tight, I thought I will suffocate.

"He..lp..." I managed to talk and fortunately for me, one bystander who's watching us decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, the boy with red hair, it seems like the girl you're hugging is suffocating from your hug and she's turning blue, in case you didn't notice." he said and I'm filled with anger. He said what?! Though I'm thankful that he helps me but this is unacceptable, he thinks that I'm a girl! Sure, my hair almost reach my shoulders since I don't bother cutting it, I still don't look like a girl. Is he blind or what? I'm clearly dress up as a boy and he still thinks I'm a girl.

"Oh, sorry ochibi, and he's a boy, even though he looks like a girl, Mister. I know, he looks cute and girly, nya." Eiji-senpai said.

"Eiji-senpai, I do not look like a girl, act girly and I'm not cute."

"Aww, ochibi is embarrased. Ochibi is embarrased." he chanted. At this point, I don't even feel like talking to him, I'll show it to you someday, that I'm handsome and not cute, and so I walked away.

"Ochibi, wait! Do you want to come with me to Atobe's party? Atobe invited Seigaku and Rikkaidai to his party." Eiji-senpai said while grinning like a cat.

"Eh, yadda, I-" but before I can finish my sentence, Eiji-senpai dragged me away. Gosh, Eiji-senpai, let someone finish his sentence first!

We arrived at Monkey King's house, I mean mansion. Damn, it is so huge, just how rich is Monkey King? Eiji-senpai open the door and called out "Oishi! Look at who I bring with me, nya!"

"Eiji, you're late, I thought you're not coming. Echizen," he said as he finally noticed me "you came back to Japan? When did you came back?"

"Today." I answered.

"My god, you just came back, you should rest off the jet lag now, it's not healthy for you. Why did you come to the party?" he asked and keep on asking questions about my health and such, no wonder he get the nickname as Seigaku's mother hen.

"Oshi-senpai, stop worrying so much. I'm fine, and I did sleep in the plane." I said and I notice Momo-senpai sitting at a table eating meat at a very fast speed. I just come up a good plan and I smirked. Hee, Momo-senpai, you let your guard down, I thought as I use Buchou's cathphrase. I quietly walk behind Momo-senpai's back and blow at his neck and said "Boo" at low voice.

"Ah!" he screamed and jump up few feet in the air. He turn around and said "Echizen, you can't do this to you senpai, you can't. Wait, what? Echizen you came back?" he ask and speak louder than necessary at the last question.

"What? Don't me to come back?"

"No, no such thing, just surprised. Echizen, you should tell me you came back, I'm your best friend!" he said and shook his head.

Because of Momo-senpai's sudden outburst, everyone is looking at us and the other teams surrounded us.

"WELCOME BACK, ECHIZEN!" Taka-senpai yelled while waving his racket around. Who gave him his racket? Also, that is very dangerous, what if he hit someone?

"Welcome back." Fuji-senpai, Buchou, and few other senpais said all together while Kaidoh-senpai only hiss.

"Mamushi, what kind of response is that?" Momo-senpai asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai both glared at each other while Oishi-senpai is trying to stop the fight that was about to begin.

"Echizen, I will give you my newest Inui vegetable juice, H&H 2.35 version to welcome you back." Inui-senpai put out a pitcher of green, black, and blue juice out of nowhere. I shook my head and get away as far as I can.

"No thanks, I don't need it."

"Now, don't say that, Ryoma. I think it will be very delicious." Fuji-senpai said and have a smile on saying 'I'm a tensai, so everyone should believe what I say'. Like hell it would, only to you it will be delicious and since when are we on a first name basis?

"Why are you calling me by me first name?"

"Saa, I can't? I'm hurt. I thought we're very _close_, but I guess not." Wait, what? What did he mean that we're very close?

" But Ryoma, you sure grown a lot, huh?" Fuji-senpai said and ruffled my hair but I slapped his hand away.

"I agree with Fuji, the juice must be very delicious, so you should try some." Yukimura-san said in agreement. At that moment, I decided that these two are definitely not normal.

"Hey brat, hope your tennis skills have not dropped, ahn?" Monkey king said and flipped his so called gorgeous purple hair.

"Of course not, want to play right now to see whose better, obviously I'm going to win." I said confidently.

"Echizen, yudan sezu ni ikou. Never underestimate an opponent, and don't be rude to Atobe." Buchou said.

"Hai."

"Wow, Ryoma really listens to Tezuka, ne Yukimura." Fuji-senpai said and Yukimura-san nodded his head.

"By the way, how did you know abou this party, Ryoma?" he asked and I pointed to Eiji-senpai who's talking with two redheads, whose name I can't remember.

"Hmph, brat. You should be grateful to come to ore-sama's party! Not any peasant can come to this first class party!" Monkey King exclaimed and it seems like he will keep bragging about his party forever, but was stopped by Inui-senpai.

"Minna, I propose a game. Why don't we play game where a person starts with a word and another person use the last letter of the word to come up with another word, and we can decided on the topic later?" Inui-senpai suggested and it seems that many people are very curious about this game.


	3. Game

Ryoma's POV

"Sounds interesting, nya! Right, Oishi?" Eiji-senpai jumped up and down, which really makes me wonder how high can he really jump.

"Eiji, don't jump around! What if you knock over something and hurt somebody! It's not safe!" Oishi-senpai tried to stop Eiji-senpai, and succeeded.

"Saa... Inui, why don't you explain the rules of the game to everybody since it seems we're all interested?" Fuji-senpai said.

"Alright. So this game is all about thinking up words and how fast you can do that. Of course, there are time limit for each individual to come up with each word, and if they failed to come up with a word before the time ends, they're out. The time limit will be 30 seconds. So, everyone will form a circle, and we choose a topic to base our game on. For example: let's just say the topic is colors. Someone start off with a word that's a color, let's just say 'red', and the next person have to use the last letter of the word, which in this case is the letter d. And if that person cannot come up with a color that starts with the letter d, then that person is out. And we keep doing that until there is only one person left. Now the rules: 1. You cannot repeat what someone said before. 2. You cannot skip someone's turn or interrupt them. 3. You may not help others by whispering or giving them hand gestures or any signals. 4. You cannot cheat by looking in any resources to look up words such as dictionaries and laptops. Those who don't follow these rules will be out. Are there any questions?" Inui-senpai explained.

I raise my hand and ask "Are there any punishment for the losers?"

"Ah, good question. Yes, there will be a punishment, and they need to drink a cup of Inui vegetable juice, and the good news it that they get to choose it, but don't know which juice it is. Don't worry, all my juices is healthy for you. Isn't this the best punishment?" I want to ask him about quitting the game and as if he can read my mind , he said "You cannot quit the game or else you need to drink a pitcher of the juice, unless you cannot think of any words, but regardless of either situations, you still will end up drinking some type of juice." Damn, now it doesn't matter if I quit or not. At this point, all the Seigaku regulars except Buchou, and Fuji-senpai were all scared and shaking.

"What is wrong with you guys? It's just a juice, what's so scary about it?" the seaweed hair guy asked. What's his name again? Damn, can't remember.

"Alright, now form a circle." And everyone rush to get a spot they wanted in the circle. "And this circle is starting off with Tezuka , and turns clockwise, Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe, Sanada, Echizen, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Taka, me (Inui), Yanagi, Jirou, Marui, Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido, Ohtori, Hiyoshi, Kirihara, Yagyuu, Niou, and Kuwahara. By the way, Kabaji is not here because he needs to help out his family. Now, does anyone have any ideas what will be our topic? And the best topic is something that you can think of many words, not like the topic I used for the example, since there aren't lots of colors." Inui-senpai explained. That Kabaji guy is very lucky to not be here, wish I can be in his place.

"Then why do he use colors in the first place?" Momo-senpai whispered to me.

"Like I said, I use it as an _example_." Inui-senpai answered Momo-senpai's question.

"How about animals?" Yukimura-san suggested.

"Nice idea, anyone doesn't like that idea?" And surprisingly, no one say anything, probably because they all don't want to get on Yukimura-san's bad side. Is he that scary? He doesn't seems like it.

"Alright, Tezuka you start us off." Inui-senpai said.

"Tiger." Buchou said.

"Rattlesnake." Fuji-senpai said.

"Elephant." Yukimura-san said.

"Toucan." Monkey King said.

"..."

"...27 seconds...20...17...15...12...9...5...1! Sanada is out, Echizen gets to choose a new word. Sanada, you'll get the punishment after the game is over." Inui-senpai announced. Sanada-san walk away from the circle and sit on the chair nearby.

"Koala." I said and Momo-senpai sniggered. "That Echizen loves to sleep, no wonder he choose the animal koala." Momo-senpai whispered to Eiji-senpai and it seems like he forget that I can hear him or he is doing this on purpose.

"...Ape!" Momo-senpai said loudly.

"E...e...e... nya, I can't think of a word!" Eiji-senpai ruffles his hair and before Inui-senpai said anything, he walked away.

"Oishi, you can start a new word." Inui-senpai said.

"Cat" Oishi-senpai said, and I smirked. Oishi-senpai might choose the word cat for Eiji-senpai, since he acts like a cat and looks like one.

"T...tuna?" Taka-senpai answered unsurely.

"Pass." Inui-senpai said.

"Haru, you sure?" Yanagi-san asked.

"Yeah, I'll put you in charge, I just remember I got to make the juices." Inui-senpai answered.

" I could help you, therefore, I will pass too. Yukimura can be in charge. Yukimura, you won't mind, right?"

"Nope." Yukimura-san answered and Yanagi-san and Inui-senpai walk away together while grinning evily, which gives me the chill up my spine.

"Okay, so Jirou, your turn!" Yukimura-san said.

"..." and the snoring sound can be heard.

"Is he asleep?" Shishido shouted.

"It seems like it, Shishido-san. Look." Ohtori said and point to someone sleeping on the sofa.

"Since Jirou is sleeping, he's out, and the next person can continue." Yukimura-san said while smiling.

"...Actually, I quit too." Marui-san walk away and joined Jirou-san on the sofa.

" Antelope." Oshitari-san said continuing off after Taka-senpai.

"God, e again! Yuushi, why do you got to make it hard for me?!"Gakuto whined.

"Sorry, Mukahi, that is the word I came up with on the top of my head." Oshitari-san apologize. Woah, they're close, calling each other first names. Are they lovers or something?

"Too bad for you, Gakuto, but time's up, so you're out." Yukimura-san said. Gakuto walk away with his shoulders drooping.

"This is lame!" Shishido-san said and walk away.

"Aren't you unable to think of a word and that is why you said this is lame?" I ask and smirked. He said nothing and just sat down quietly, which proved that I'm correct.

"...Eagle."Ohtori-san said.

"Go Chotaro!" Shishido-san cheered and Ohtori-san smiled and said "thank you."

"...I quit, gekokujou." Hiyoshi said and sat on a chair.

"It seems many people are having trouble with thinking up a word that starts with the letter e, why don't we start with another word?" Yukimura-san suggested. _"Gosh, why can't you say that sooner?!" _thought many people who quitted the game.

"Yay, thanks Mura-buchou! I choose the word bear!" seaweed head said excitedly. He's acting like a 3 year old, so immature. Mada mada dane.

"Rabbit." Yagyuu-san said.

"Hiro, so mean, puri! Can't you said something different and easier for me?!" Niou-san pouted and grabbed Yagyuu-san's arm. Yagyuu-san just shook his head.

"Time's up! Next person please!" Yukimura-san said.

"Aww! Bye, honey!" Niou-san said and kiss Yagyuu-san's cheek.

"Niou-kun, you shouldn't do this in front of everybody! Especially in front of innocent youngsters!" Yagyuu-san said angrily.

"Does that mean I can do that when we're alone?" Niou-san smirked.

"Niou-kun!"

"Umm. I want to quit too!" Kuwahara-san said and walk away.

"Ok, I'll announce the remaining players. Tezuka, Fuji, me (Yukimura), Atobe, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kawamura, Oshitari, Ohtori, Akaya, and Yagyuu. And since there aren't much players left, I was thinking that we end this game faster and make it more harder. The time each individual have is 15 seconds, and we will have our last round, and whoever left wins, do you agree?" Yukimura-san asked nicely. Everyone nodded, some are hesitating. "Tezuka, you start us off."

I started counting in my head, 15...14...13...12 seconds left..."Monkey." Buchou said.

15..."Yak." Fuji-senpai said.

15..."Kangaroo." Yukimura-san said.

15..."Octopus." Monkey King flipped his purple hair and said "Ahn, be awed by my prowess!" Tch, this is why I cannot stand the king of the monkeys.

"Snake." I said.

"You're out, Ryo-chan!" Fuji-senpai said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you repeat what I said before in the beginning of the game. I said rattle_snake _and the word snake is in rattlesnake, therefore you're out!" Fuji-senpai said cheerfully.

"But that doesn't count! Snake and rattlesnake is two different words!" I argued.

"Nope, Ryo-chan. Rattlesnake is a type of snake, so you can't use the word snake. Also, Inui said ' you cannot repeat what someone said before', so you're out!" Fuji-senpai said. Tch, if I know that then I won't say the word snake! Oh well, I just hope I don't get a drink that's too disgusting, though all of Inui-senpai's juices are disgusting.

"...Snail?" Momo-senapi questioned. "Does that count, Buchou?" Buchou nodded.

"Hey, why is snail an animal?" seaweed head ask. Hah? He is really dumb, don't even know why snails are an animal. Did he even pay attention in class?

"This is because snails are mollusks. More specifically, gastropods .Gastropods, mollusks and insects are all animals." someone said behind me and I turned around. It is Inui-senpai reading off information in his green notebook and Yanagi-san next to him.

"Adding on, snails are heterotrophic, which means need to eat an organism to get energy." Yanagi-san added.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about, but whatever, continue." seaweed head said.

"Umm, leopard." Oishi-senpai said.

"DOG! BURING!" Taka-san shouted while holding his racket. The hell? Who gave him his racket again?

"Gorilla." Oshitari-san said.

"...Alligator." Ohtori-san said.

"R...Rhino?" seaweed head said unsurely.

"Good job, Akaya! I'll give you a treat later." Yukimura-san said.

"Yahoo!" seaweed head said.

"Otter." Yagyuu-san said.

"Aright, the game ends now! Losers, come here to that table where Haru is, and get ready to get drink the juice." Yanagi-san instructed. Everyone, including the winners (because they want to see what will happen), walk to the table where Inui-senpai are. On the table, there are many cups with black caps on top to prevent others from seeing what's inside the cup.

"Who wants to drink the juice first? Any brave souls?" Inui-sempai asked.

"Echizen can go first, Inui-senpai!" Momo-senpai shouted. Momo-senpai, I'll pay you back for this. Get ready to buy me _so_ many hamburgers and Ponta!

"Alright, Echizen can go first." Inui-senpai said.

"Everyone, it's punishment time!" Inui-senpai and Yanagi-san announced together. I'm doomed...


	4. Baby Ryoma

Ryoma's POV

"Ryoma, please choose a cup from the table and drink it." Inui-senpai said. I picked the cup in the middle and took off the lid.

"Congratulations! You choose H&H 2.35 Inui juice! Hope you enjoy the drink!"Inui senpai exclaimed. More like I will detest it than like it. I gulped. Please kami-sama, don't let me drink something worse than what I drank before. But unfortunately, luck is not on my side. When I drink it, it is super disgusting that made me ran to the bathroom and throw up, hoping to get rid of that disgusting juice in me.

3rd person POV

"Woah, that Echizen ran so fast. Ne Inui-senpai, who's next?" Momo asked.

"Who wants to voluteer?" Inui looked around the room and no one volunteer.

"Alright, since no one volunteer, we'll go in order, from the first loser to the last. So, Sanada go first. Which one do you want?" Yanagi said. Sanada choose the one at the corner of the table and it is a bright red drink, also known as Penal-Tea. This drink is very spicy and just looking at it sends people to the depths of terror, but Sanada doesn't show anything on his face. He quickly gulped down everything and his face turns red. He walk to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water before drinking it.

"Eiji, you're next."Inui announced.

"Nya, Oishi, wish me luck so I don't get a disgusting drink." Eiji said. Oishi nodded. Eiji picked a cup at the upper left corner of the table and opened the lid. It is a greenish color juice, also known as Iwashi Mizu (Sardine Water). He quickly drink it and faint.

"Eiji!" shouted Oishi. Oishi caught Eiji before he touch the floor.

"Next we have is Jirou!" Inui announced.

"..." No one respond, only a slight snoring sound can be heard from the couch.

"I'll wake him up." Marui volunteer and walk over to the couch. "Jirou, wake up! You need to choose a drink."

"..." still no response.

"I guess it can't be helped." He lean down and kiss Jirou gently on the lips. As soon as Jirou was kissed, he open his eyes and greet Marui.

"Bun-darling, good morning!" he said cheerfully. Near them, Inui and Yangai are writing something down in their notebook.

"I see, I see. Jirou can only be waken if someone kiss him on the lips, or rather he will only wake up if Marui kiss him. Iie data." Inui muttered.

"It is not morning now, but whatever. Go choose a drink." Marui responded.

"Okay~" he said. Jirou randomly picked a cup and opened the lid. It is a bluish drink and its known as Aozu (Blue Vinegar).

"Ooh, he picked a juice even Fuji-senpai can't handle! That juice is very deadly!" Momo exclaimed and when he said that, Fuji glares at him. And of course, when Jirou drink it, he faint. It is now Marui's turn and he also, unfortunately, pick the same juice as Jirou. Of course, Marui faint as well. When it is Gakuto's turn, he choose Kora which means Turtle Blood, and he faint too. Later on when Shishido, Hiyoshi, Niou, and Kuwahara get their turn, they all faint with all sorts of different colors on their faces.

"Ne, where's Echizen?" Momo asked. This make everyone who is conscious, looked around.

"Maybe he's still in the bathroom?" Fuji suggested.

"Alright, we'll go to the bathroom." Tezuka said and everyone follow him. When Tezuka opened the door to the bathroom, they saw someone lying on the floor, and it is Ryoma.

"Echizen!" the regulars shouted. Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe and Sanada quickly rush to Ryoma.

"It seems that he's unconscious." someone said.

"Wait, something's not right. How come his forehead is burning?" Atobe questioned and he is touching Ryoma's forehead and compare it to his own.

"Oh my god, Inui, what did you put in the juice that make Ryo-chan have a fever, which have never happen before in your other juices?!" shouted Fuji.

"I believe the ingredients in the juice did not go well with Echizen's body." Yanagi said. "Also, it's no entirely Haru's fault since I also help him make the juice."

"Whatever the reason is, we should sent Ryoma to a bed and let a doctor see him." Sanada said and Yukimura nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the rest of you can just go home, and we'll take care of him." Atobe said and everyone walk home. Atobe carried Ryoma in a bridal style and walked to his _lovers_' bedroom. Yes, Atobe Keigo have more than 1 lover. One might wonder how can you love more than one person and give the same amount of love, that question can't really be answered. It's just this connection between them, and they cannot exist without one and the other. But until recently, they all found out that they all love Ryoma and made an agreement: to make him part of their relationship. They walk out the room to call a doctor and to inform Ryoma's parents that their child will stay in their mansion. However, it wasn't easy as they expected. Who knows that, _that _Echizen Nanjirou will act like this...

_Flashback_

_Fuji dial Ryoma's parent's number, and who knows how he get their number. After a few rings, someone pick up._

_"Hello, who are you?" came a male voice, most likely Ryoma's dad._

_"Hi, I'm Fuji, Ryoma's senpai. He can't go back home at the moment due to certain reasons, so I want to tell you that he will be staying here for a while. Is that oka-" but he was interrupted by a loud voice and have to put the phone away from his ear._

_"OKAY?! DO YOU THINK IT IS OKAY! OF COURSE NOT, FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU CAN BE A FUC**** STANGER DOWN THE ROAD AND WANT TO KIDNAP MY SON! YOU, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I'LL BR RIGHT THERE!" Nanjirou shouted extremely loudly._

_"Fuji, let me take over." Tezuka said and Fuji pass him the phone._

_"Echizen-san, I am Ryoma's former buchou from Seishun Academy, and because Ryoma is not in a good condition right now, he cannot go home. Me and my friends will take good care of him, so you don't need to worry." Tezuka said._

_"Like hell I would believe you, if that brat can't go home, I'll just pick him up! Now tell me where you guys are, or I'll report to the police that you kidnap my son! And did you just call my son with his first name! Who do you think you are, you-" Nanjirou said, and there is some movement made before he can finish what he said. You can hear that Nanjirou said " Hey, Rinko! What are you doing!"_

_"Anata, let me handle this, you go do your job or I'll burn your magazines!" a female voice said._

_"No! Anything but that!" Nanjirou said._

_"I'm sorry for my husband's actions, he's acting too immature for his age. You see, he's too protective of his son, but he'll never admit it. Like father, like son. Both of them just aren't honest about their feelings. Anyways, please take care of our son." Rinko said kindly. _

_"Of course, thank you for understanding and trusting us." Tezuka replied._

_End of flashback_

"Anyways, let's go check Ryoma." Yukimura said with a smile. When they walked into their room, there is no Ryoma in sight. They are all in shock.

" Maybe, he's in the bathroom?" Sanada suggested, but he was nowhere in the bathroom.

"Where is that brat, he couldn't go outside rig-?" Atobe said and was interrupted by a loud, crying sound coming from their bedroom. They all rush inside, and there, was a small boy that looks no older than 3 or 4 years old, was crying very loudly. He is wearing an oversized shirt that keep slipping off his shoulders. Fuji and Yukimura quickly rush over to the boy, and was trying to calm the boy.

"Where is there a kid here?" said a very shock Atobe.

"Minna, doesn't that kid look that Ryoma? I mean, he's wearing Ryoma's shirt and Ryoma's missing too." Sanada pointed out.

"You're right." Tezuka agreed.

"Alright, boya, what is your name" Yukimura asked nicely.

"R-Ryoma" he said while rubbing his eyes, which make these 5 guys almost shout out "cute".

"I'll go talk to Inui about this" Tezuka said and walk out the bedroom.

"So cute, boya, why don't we get something that's fit for you to wear. Let's go shopping, okay?" Yukimura ask.

"W-who are you?" Ryoma ask and tilt his head.

"Look at my manners, your right, boya! My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and the person next to me is Fuji Syuusuke" Yukimura introduced.

"T-then, can I call you Sei-nii and Suu-nii?" he ask.

"My, what a adorable child! Of course you can, my god, I'll go get my camera and let's take some pictures." Fuji said cheerfully and go get for his camera. He came quickly and take some pictures. At that time, Yukimura and Fuji were both hugging Ryoma, and Tezuka walks in.

"Inui said it must be the ingredients in the drink that causes Ryoma to turn into a child. He said he and Yanagi are making an antidote, but don't know how long it will take to finish it. Chances are, it will take about a week." Tezuka told them. Ryoma was looking up at him and slowly walk up to him.

"Ano, who are you?" he ask.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, nice to meet you" Tezuka replyed and bent down to talk to Ryoma.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ku-nii! Hee-hee! I get 3 new brothers today!" Ryoma said cheerfully.

"You'll have two more brothers to meet" Tezuka said and smiled. Of course, ordinary people don't notice it, unless you are Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe and Sanada. Tezuka's lips only went up by 0.001 centimeters, and only those who are very close to him can notice this. When Tezuka said this, Atobe and Sanada came in. Apparently, they went out to ask Yanagi about Ryoma at the same time as Tezuka.

"Let's go shopping, the brat needs clothes, and other things" Atobe said.

"Keigo, you forgot to introduce yourself. Ryoma don't know us." Fuji reminded him.

"Fine, oresama's name is Atobe Keigo and the person next to me is Sanada Genichiro." Atobe said and flip his hair.

"Hi, Kei-nii and Gen-nii! I'm Ryoma!" Ryoma said and have a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, hello brat" Atobe said and looked away. He tried to hide his red face, but Sanada saw it. "Let's go." Yukimura took Ryoma in his arms and walk down the stairs with his lovers to the limo. When they arrived, they stop by the mall to buy clothes. Fuji put the jacket and with a Mickey Mouse hoodie and the ears are also on it. He also put a matching pant, a red one in the shopping cart. Yukimura put a baby blue shirt and pant and plenty of pajamas with animal pictures on it. Atobe picked purple shirts, purple pants, purple pajamas, and purple shoes. Sanada and Tezuka just leave their other lovers to choose the clothes since there are too much clothes in the cart. Right now there are currently 2 carts fill with clothes. Later on, they went to the cashier and buy the clothes. They were on their way home when a loud grumbling sound came out from Ryoma's stomach.

"Tee-hee! I'm hungwy~" Ryoma said and rubbed his stomach . They bring Ryoma to a nearby restaurant, which is a Ramen shop, and buy few bowls of ramen.

"Mmm, umai!" Ryoma said while eating.

"Ryoma, don't talk with your mouthful!" Fuji and Yukimura said.

"Hee, you two sound like his mother" Atobe joked and Fuji, whose nearest to him, slap his shoulder.

"They can't help it, Ryoma looks too cute" Sanada said and Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Look at the time, it's late, we should go home now" Tezuka said, while looking at his watch.

"Today is so fun! By the way, when we get home, help me dress Ryoma in all these clothes" Fuji said.

"Why, Syuu?" Yukimura asked.

"To take pictures of him, of course! Who knows when I'll have this chance again!" Fuji answered. They put the bags in the back of the limo and get in. When they arrived home, Ryoma is already asleep.

"Today must be a tiring day for him, oh well, we'll play dress up another day" Fuji said and kiss Ryoma on the forehead. The others also take their turn to kiss Ryoma on the forehead before putting him to bed and change his clothes.

"Goodnight, Ryoma" the five of them said together quietly.


	5. Promise

"Ne, Ryoma-chan, you haven't take a bath yesterday, why don't you take it now?" Fuji asked after waking Ryoma up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna take a bath! No, no, no!" Ryoma complained and was trying to get out of Fuji's hug, but he failed to escape since Fuji is much stronger compared to him, who is much weaker.

"Now, Ryo-baby, everyone needs to take a bath every single day. Why don't you want to take a bath?" Yukimura asked. "Baths clean away all the dirty things on your body."

"Be-because... there will be sharks in the tub," he answered.

"Huh?" Yukimura and Fuji both questioned with confusion on their face.

"Now, don't be silly, there's no way there will be sharks in the tub," Fuji said and chuckled.

"Why do you say there will be sharks in the tub, Ryo-baby?" Yukimura asked. "Where did that idea even came from?"

"One time, tou-san told me to take a bath and I did. But then many small sharks appeared and it keep on coming toward me. I thought they will eat me. Sharks are so scary! I don't ever wanna take a bath!" Ryoma whined and few tears went trickling down his cheek.

"Aww, don't be like this, Ryoma-chan, these sharks are only toys, they will not bite you, and we two can promise that," Fuji said and was soothing Ryoma by gently patting his back.

"Re-really? Pinky promise?" Ryoma asked and hold out his pinky.

"We promise that there won't be any sharks in the tub. If we tell a lie, we will sink down to a bad place and never rise to the surface," Yukimura and Fuji said together.

"No, I don't want nii-san tachi to go to a bad place, don't go!" Ryoma said and shook his head.

"Such a nice child," Fuji said with a smile on his face, and Yukimura smiled in agreement.

"Let's go take a bath!" they said and carried Ryoma to the bathroom and open the hot water. After the tub, more like a small pool, was filled, they take off Ryoma's clothing, put it in the basket to be taken to the laundry later and gently put Ryoma into the bath.

"See, there's no sharks in the bath, right?" Yukimura said.

"Uhn! The water feels so good! Nii-san tachi, you don't want to take a bath?" Ryoma asked while playing around with water.

"No thanks, we already take a bath," they both answered.

"Ahn, the brat is taking a bath?" came a voice from behind.

"Kei, what are you doing here?"Fuji asked.

"Ore-sama is thinking where to bring the brat to play today, and ore-sama was about to ask you guys for your opinions when ore-sama hear sounds coming from the bathroom," Atobe answered.

"Why the sudden thought?" Yukimura asked.

"That brat can't just stay in this mansion, there's nothing for him to play," Atobe answered.

"So thoughtful!" Yukimura and Fuji said together.

"Whatever, just quickly help him finish helping him take a bath. He still needs to eat breakfast," Atobe said and walked away.

"I'm done!" Ryoma exclaimed and held out his hands asking to be picked up.

"So adorable, let's get you dressed up," they cooed. They wipe Ryoma's body with a light green towel and help him put on a bright baby blue t-shirt and a red pant that only reached just below the knee. For the finishing touch, Fuji use a rainbow colored clip and clipped it on Ryoma's hair. Yukimura carried Ryoma down the stairway, but during halfway of the walk, Ryoma insisted to be put down and walk by himself. This make Yukimura and Fuji proud of Ryoma. They put Ryoma on the chair and feed him his breakfast which consists of bacon, egg and a glass of milk. After they finished breakfast, they started to discuss where they will bring Ryoma to.

"Where should we bring Ryoma?" Sanada asked.

"How about the zoo? That zoo is really popular nowadays, and children are really fond of it," Tezuka suggested.

"Good idea!" four of them replied simultaneously.

"Ryoma, do you want to go to the zoo?" Sanada asked.

"Mmm...yes!" Ryoma answered. The lovers get all the necessary items such as wallet, keys, hats for Sanada and Ryoma and umbrellas for Atobe, Fuji, and Yukimura. They walked to Atobe's limo and arrived at the zoo about 20 minutes later. They went to purchase 6 tickets and entered the zoo.

"Ryoma, which animal do you want to visit first?" Yukimura asked nicely while looking at the brochure.

"Monkey!" Ryoma exclaimed. Ryoma hold Fuji and Yukimura's hand and walked to the monkeys in these huge cages.

"Hee-hee, that monkey must be so fluffy! I want to touch it, can I?" Ryoma asked with his puppy face.

"Kawaii, but I don't think you can touch these monkeys," Fuji said and Ryoma frowned.

"Hey, brat. Just watch these animals, that's what zoos are for. But, you can touch sheep all you want, when we visit it later, that is if you want to," Atobe said, but Ryoma wasn't listening. He's looking at 2 parents feeding their child with ice cream while laughing happily. When the child made a mess by having ice cream all over her face, her parents laughed and wiped her face.

"Ryoma-chan? You want to eat ice cream?" Fuji asked when he looked at where Ryoma's gaze is at, but Ryoma doesn't respond.

"Ryo-baby? What's wrong?" Yukimura turned Ryoma's face towards them.

"I-I want k-kaa-san and tou-san! Where are they?" Ryoma asked with tears filling his golden eyes that looks like it was about to fall down.

"Ryoma, your parents are working right now, and you don't want to bother them, right? So, we'll take care of you, instead of them," Tezuka said.

"B-but, I miss kaa-san!" Ryoma whined and tears were trickling down his face. His eyes became red and his face is wet.

"Don't worry Ryoma, you will see your parents soon. Why don't we get some ice cream for you to cheer you up?" Sanada said and wiped Ryoma's face with a handkerchief that is in his pocket, and Ryoma nodded slowly to show that he want ice cream. They walked over to the table and wait for the waitress to come to their table.

"Ryo-baby, which flavor do you want? Strawberry or vanill-" Yukimura stopped talking when he turned his head and noticed that Ryoma's not beside him. This immediately made the five lovers alert and go search for Ryoma.

"Ryoma-chan, come out now, Ryoma-chan!" Fuji was panicking and asked every person he saw asking if they saw Ryoma, but the answer was no. You can see that he opened his beautiful blue eyes and there is so much emotions shown in those pair of eyes such as worry.

"Oi, brat, if you're playing hide and seek, I can't find you, so come out now!" Atobe was very worried that he even forget to use ore-sama when addressing himself. Yukimura was no better than Fuji, he bumped into numerous amount of people without apologizing since his mind is filled with the well being of Ryoma and he was about to freak out if not for Sanada calming him down and Tezuka calming down Fuji.

"Oh, a green hair 3 or 4 years old boy with golden eyes, right? I saw him by where the otter seas were performing," an adult around his 30's answered their question when they're asking for people if they saw Ryoma. The five lovers immediately rush to Ryoma and found him clapping his hands and giggling happily while watching the otter seas performing their tricks.

"Ryoma!" they all shouted and Ryoma turned his head to see who called him.

"Nii-san tachi!" Ryoma said happily and ran up to them.

"Ryoma-chan, next time if you want to go anywhere, tell us okay?" Fuji said and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's dangerous to be alone and walking around. Ryo-baby, you nearly gave me a heart attack, don't do that again!" Yukimura added on.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Ryoma looked down and apologized.

"The most important thing is that Ryoma's safe and as long as he learned his lesson, it's fine," Sanada reminded.

"Ryoma, when you apologize to someone, look at them in the eye to show your sincerity, and we forgive you, so don't look so sad, alright?" Tezuka said and Ryoma nodded. He hugged Tezuka by the neck to say sorry and Tezuka patted his back to accept his apology. Ryoma also hugged others as well.

"Mura-buchou, what are you doing here?" asked someone from behind and the lovers turned around to see Kirihara Akaya looking at them.

"Akaya! What a coincidence to see you here!" Yukimura exclaimed. "But why do you suddenly want to come to the zoo?"

"Well, I was forced by Niou-senpai, and he also forced others to come too," Kirihara replied.

"They're here? What for, is there a reason for Niou to tell all of you guys to come to the zoo?" Yukimura questioned.

"I don't know what he's thinking, maybe there is some sort of entertainment here?" Kirihara answered. "But Mura-buchou, who's that kid?"

"He's... my cousin, and I need to babysit him for a while. Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, and Atobe are so kind to help me take care of him." Yukimura replied.

"What? Fuku-buchou can babysit a child without scaring him?! Wow! But... doesn't that kid looks like that Seigaku brat?" Kirihara asked and look closer to observe Ryoma.

"It must be your imagination fooling you, Akaya! Now go back to where the rest of the team are, they must be worried about you."

"Oh, I have an idea! Mura-buchou, why don't you come with me to see the rest of the team. It's fine, right?" Kirihara asked and dragged Yukimura before he can say anything and his lovers plus Ryoma are behind them. They arrived at a cafe and in there are the rest of the regulars in Rikkaidai.

"Minna, look who I brought here? It's Mura-buchou!" Kirihara said.

"Hey Yukimura, what are you doing here? When we asked you to hang out with us, you said you're busy," Marui asked.

" Let me answer for Yukimura, judging by the people who he is currently with, 90 percent chance Yukimura is on a date with his lovers and 10 percent chance they're playing with Echizen Ryoma and taking care of him," Yanagi said.

"What are you talking about, Yanagi, there's no girl with them... or are you saying that Yukimura like the same gender and have more than 1 lover, puri?" Niou said.

"That's exactly what I mean," Yanagi confirmed.

"Then, who's Yukimura's lovers?" Marui asked.

"Sanada, Tezuka, Atobe and Fuji," Yanagi asnwered.

"Whoa, you sure are busy, Yukimura." Niou said.

"Yanagi, do you have to exposed that information?" Yukimura sweat dropped.

"Everyone will eventually know it, it is just the matter of time when they will found out," Yanagi answered.

"Yanagi-kun, before you said that there's a 10 percent chance that they will take care of Echizen-kun, what do you mean by that?" Yagyuu asked. "I mean Echizen-kun is capable of taking care of himself."

"Remember the day when we were playing a game that Haru proposed?" Yagyuu nodded. "Well, Echizen drank the juice we made together and as a result, he turned into a child. The reason we believed that made this change is due to the ingredients that made this juice, and it doesn't go well with Echizen's body. Currently, we are trying to make an antidote, but so far we're not progressing much," Yanagi explained.

"Eh? That kid is Echizen Ryoma, that's why he looked familiar. But Mura-buchou, why do you lied to me?" Kirihara questioned and felt hurt that his favorite buchou lied to him.

"Well...I have my own reasons, and also, if I said that I told you I'm dating them, you will be shocked that I have four lovers instead of one," Yukimura answered.

"Not really, Yukimura. We pretty much guessed that you have a special relationship with these guys since you guys seems very close. Well, that's what Jackal will say," Marui said.

"I will say that?" Jackal asked.

"Also, if you're worrying that we will take this news too seriously, I'll tell you that a lot of us also like the same gender, so it's not a big deal," Marui added on.

"Ne Hiro, come here, I have a plan that I want to tell you." Niou said quietly and motioned Yagyuu to come over. "So here's the plan: you keep them five occupied by asking them questions or something, while I have a little chat with Echizen, okay?" he whispered to Yagyuu's ear.

"What do you plan to ask?" Yagyuu whispered back.

"That's a hi-mi-tsu!" Niou answered.

Yagyuu walked up to the five lovers and asked "What made you guys want to take care of Echizen-kun?"

"He's just so cute that made people attracted to him." Fuji answered.

While they are busy answering Yagyuu's questions, Niou asked Ryoma, "Ne, do you like these five people?" and pointed to the five lovers.

"Yes, I like them very much because they are very nice!" Ryoma answered and smiled.

"Then, do you love them?"

"Yes, I love them _this_ much." Ryoma said and spread his arms as wide as he can to show how much he love them.

"Do you want to be their wife?"

"Waifu?"

"Yes, wife, you want to? If you be their wife, you can be with them forever."

"Forever? Then yes, Ryoma will be their waifu!" Ryoma exclaimed loudly and the 5 lovers heard his confession.

"Ryoma-chan, you want to be whose wife?" Fuji asked.

"I wanna be nii-san tachi's waifu." Ryoma said.

"Why?"

"Nii-san tachi don't want me to be your waifu?" he asked and pouted.

"Not that we don't want to, but why do you decide so suddenly?" Tezuka asked.

"Because I want to be with nii-san tachi forever. This nii-san said if I become your waifu, I can be with nii-san tachi forever!" Ryoma said cheerfully and pointed to Niou when he's talking about 'nii-san'.

"Niou-kun, I was wondering what you're going to ask Echizen-kun, but you're asking this?" Yagyuu said in disbelief.

"Niou, that is not something you should be teaching a child!" Yukimura scolded and turned to Ryoma, " Ryo-baby, since you want to be our wife, we'll accept your proposal and become your husband in the future. Now, let's go home and plan our wedding!" and they went home. But before they walk out the door, Yukimura said "Niou, be prepared to receive your punishment when the time comes," and Niou shuddered.

When they are in the limo, Ryoma asked "Gen-nii, when will we have our wedding?"

"...Soon," Sanada answered. _I doubt Ryoma will still want the wedding to happen when he changed back, he thought._ _Ugh, this gives me the headache, where is my aspirin?_

"When you're at the right age, we will have our wedding," Atobe told Ryoma.

"I can't wait for it." Ryoma said and giggled, but a yawn escaped his mouth.

"You must be tired, little one. Let's have your nap now and play later," Fuji said and Ryoma slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw that there's no one beside him in this king sized bed. Ryoma immediately became scared and hide under the bed. When the 5 lovers came into the bedroom to wake Ryoma up, they were shocked that Ryoma disappeared again and was about to go search for him, but stopped themselves when they heard a soft whimpering sounds coming from under the bed. Tezuka lifted the bed sheet and saw Ryoma holding his knees up to his chest, laying on the floor and was crying because you can clearly see that his face is very wet.

"Ryoma-chan, what's wrong? You have a nightmare?" Fuji asked, but Ryoma shook his head.

"Why don't you come out first and tell us what's wrong?" Yukimura said and slowly bring Ryoma out to prevent him from bumping his head.

"I- I'm afraid. I don't like to be alone, it's so scawy!" he said and more tears came pouring out.

"There, there." Yukimura said and bounced Ryoma up and down and patted his back. "Want to tell us why you're scared of being alone?"

"Because when I wake up after sleeping, kaa-san and tou-san is not there, and it is raining outside. It goes boom, boom, and it was so scawy. I don't want to be alone," Ryoma said and more tears came trickling down.

"It must be very scary for you, huh? Don't worry, we will stay by your side forever," Fuji said.

"Forever? Promise?" Ryoma hold out his pinky.

"Yes, we promise we will be by your side forever," five of them said together and take turns to hook their pinky with Ryoma's pinky.

"And we will guaranteed that since we love you," but the last part was not heard since Ryoma fall asleep again, but there is a smile on his face.


	6. Fun Time at the Pool

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and saw that his nii-san tachi is still asleep. A slight snoring sound can be heard in the room, but once little Ryoma is awake, he cannot fall back asleep. So Ryoma gently shook his nii-san to wake them up, but it was very difficult. He tried to wake his Kei-nii up, but he is still sleeping without a care, so Ryoma climbed on top of Atobe.

He whispered, "Kei-nii, wake up and play with me! Kei-nii!" But no matter what Ryoma say, Atobe still didn't wake up, and this makes Ryoma a little frustrated. So Ryoma started to tickle Atobe, and Atobe stirred a little, but did not wake up. Soon, Ryoma is tired of waking his Kei-nii, so he decided to play the toys his nii-san tachi bought him. He's trying a build a castle using the blocks, but for some reason, the castle keep on collapsing. Little Ryoma was about to give up when he heard a chuckle. He turned around and saw all his nii-sans looking at him.

"Mou, how come when I tickled and called you, you still didn't wake up, Kei-nii?"

"It's just so interesting to watch you waking ore-same up and it is very funny to see failing to make a castle very time," Atobe said.

"It's not funny!" Ryoma pouted and was about to turned away when something catch his attention. "Suu-nii, why are you holding a camera?"

"There's many important pictures and videos in here that I can use for blackmai- I mean it is very useful, and I'm getting more of it for future purposes," Fuji answered.

"Oh," and Ryoma's mouth is like a o shape.

"Ryo-baby, let me help you build a castle," Yukimura said and climbed off the bed. "First, you needed to decide how big the castle will be and then build the base. That way, you will have an idea how many blocks it will take. From there, you can build it up."

While Yukimura is teaching Ryoma how to build a castle, Tezuka asked his lovers, "Where should we bring Ryoma to play today?" 

"Today is hot, so it is the perfect temperature to swim, so I suggest we could go swimming," Sanada suggested.

"Swimming, huh? Alright, ore-sama will tell someone to buy a swim suit for Ryoma," Atobe said and picked up his cell phone to dialed a number.

"Yeah! Pool! Pool!" Ryoma cheered.

"Ryoma-chan loves the pool, ne?" Fuji said and Ryoma nodded his head.

"Okay, let's eat breakfast before we go swimming in the pool," Yukimura said. They all brushed their teeth and washed their face with a towel before eating breakfast. After they are done eating breakfast, Ryoma's swimsuits arrived. Apparently, Atobe ordered many types of swimsuits in a variety of different colors and patterns for Ryoma to choose.

"Hey brat, which swim suit do you want?" Atobe asked. After looking at all of the swim suits, Ryoma pointed to a green swimming suit that has some pictures related to Hawaii. They all changed into their swim suits, applied waterproof sunscreen before entering the pool. For Ryoma, he have a floatation device around the waist and goggles on.

"So cold!" Ryoma exclaimed. He keep rubbing himself to keep warm, before having his whole body in the water. Ryoma kick in the water and move his arms to move, but he is not moving forward at all.

"Here Ryoma, I'll help you," Sanada said and teach Ryoma how to swim. "Your legs need to be constantly moving, and one of your arms will move forward, the other backward, then the position switched. Your arms and legs need to be both moving in order to move," and Sanada demonstrate what he means to Ryoma.

_Snap. _Atobe snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention and said, "Let's play this game! Balls, about the size of tennis balls, will be thrown into the water and your goal is to get as many balls into your team's hoop as possible. You throw the ball into the hoop above, and the hoop does not have a hole, so it prevents balls from escaping." Everyone went into teams of three. Team one have Ryoma, Tezuka, and Sanada, and in Team two, Yukimura, Fuji, and Atobe are in it. The maids are currently pouring buckets of balls into the pool, and once they are finished, the game began.

"No fair, no fair! Nii-san tachi is tall, but I'm not! I can't get one ball in!" Ryoma complained after failing to throw any balls into the hoop.

"We can help you," Tezuka and Sanada said together. Tezuka lifted Ryoma and put his legs around his neck and Ryoma's sitting at Tezuka's shoulders. Meanwhile, Sanada collected many balls and give it to Ryoma to throw into the hoop. But at this rate, their team will lose the game, since the other team are getting more balls into the hoop at a faster rate, so Ryoma asked to be put down and went over to Fuji. He surprise Fuji by tickling him by the waist, which makes Fuji laughed very heard and have to hold his stomach. This also make Fuji unable to throw any balls into the hoop. When Yukimura saw that Fuji is "dying" due to the laughter that Ryoma's creating, and is not throwing any balls, he came to their side.

"Let Syuu go, Ryo-baby!" Yukimura said.

"No! You let me go, Sei-nii!" Because Yukimura is trying to pull Ryoma off from Fuji, Ryoma, instead hold onto Fuji more tighter and tickled more faster. Thanks to Ryoma's distraction, Tezuka and Sanada were throwing the balls into the hoop. Their team is quickly catching up to team 2, since there is only 1 person in that team who's actually throwing the balls. However, Atobe saw their plan and decided to splashed water to Tezuka and Sanada, then Tezuka splashed water to Sanada and Sanada splashed back. The trio saw that the other three is having fun, so they all splashed water to them. And so, a water fight began and the ball game was long forgotten.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop splashing water at me!" Ryoma said and hold his arms up to block any water from hitting his face. He also tried to splashed whoever splashed him, but it didn't work since his arms is blocking his view, so he kept failing to hit the target. Suddenly, Ryoma thought of a perfect plan. He went behind Atobe and used him as a shield. Soon, everyone is splashing Atobe now.

"Hey, why is everyone splashing me now? And where's the brat?" Atobe questioned.

"Kei, look behind you," Yukimura said and Atobe turned around.

"So that's where you are! Brat, you're so sneaky! Using ore-sama as a shield, ore-sama cannot forgave you for that! It's time for revenge," Atobe pulled Ryoma toward him to prevent him from escaping, and splashed water to him. While one hand was splashing water at Ryoma, the other hand is tickling him. Whenever Atobe tickled Ryoma, water went into his mouth since he's laughing and was being splashed at the same time.

"I think it's enough, Keigo," Sanada said, feeling sorry for Ryoma and Atobe stopped. Ryoma is trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

"Kei-nii...you...meanie!"

"That is payback from letting ore-sama get splashed multiple times," Atobe answered.

"That is your own fault for not paying attention, baka!" Ryoma said.

"Did you just called ore-sama an idiot?" Atobe was pissed, since no one will get away after calling him and an idiot.

"Uwa~, nii-san tachi, Kei-nii is bullying me!' Ryoma said and went to his other brothers.

"Kei, no bullying!" Fuji and Yukimura scolded, and Ryoma stick out his tongue to Atobe.

"Brat, nice strategy you have there, but next time, ore-sama will defeat you, and you won't get away that easily," Atobe said and leaved the pool.

"Maid, ore-sama's thirsty and want iced tea."

"Understood," a maid said and bowed before getting the drink.

"I'm thirsty too, Kei-nii," Ryoma said.

"Maid, get 6 glasses of iced tea," Atobe ordered, and the five people also leaved the pool.

"Ryo-baby, do you have fun today?" Yukimura asked and Ryoma nodded his head.

"Today is suuu-per fun!" Ryoma exclaimed and emphasized the word super. Then, the drinks arrived, and they start drinking.

"I see, finished drinking your drink and take a shower later, okay?" Fuji said.

"Okay." _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Tezuka-sama, your cell phone is ringing," a maid reported and hand the cell phone over to Tezuka.

"Hello? This is Tezuka Kunimitsu," he answered.

"Tezuka, it's me, Inui. The antidote me and Renji are making is finished," Inui said.

"That's good news, are you coming over to give the antidote?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"There is a risk that when Echizen take it, he'll forever remain in that form and cannot change back. He just have to grow up all over again, starting from his current age."

"What? Didn't you say that you finished making the antidote? How come that will happen?" Tezuka was very shocked at the sudden news.

"That antidote will have the effect of turning Ryoma back, but there's a risk to it," Inui answered.

"What are the percentage for that to happen?"

"I will say about 4 percent chance, but I can't say that for sure."

"...Alright, we'll decide if we'll give the antidote to Ryoma or not. Goodbye, Inui," and Tezuka hang up the phone.

"What happened?" four of them asked with worry.

"Ryoma, why don't you take a bath?" Tezuka asked Ryoma and he nodded. A maid walk him to the bathroom, and when the Ryoma is gone, Tezuka started talking.

"Inui said that he and Yanagi finished making the antidote."

"That's good news!"

"However, there's a risk that Ryoma will remain in that form and have to grow up again, even after taking the antidote," and silence surrounded these five individuals.

"So, are we going to take the risk or not?" Sanada asked.


	7. Decisions

"I say that we take the risk, because if Ryoma don't take it, he still need to grow up, and if he drink it, and still remain in the same form, he also need to grow up again. Both choices are pretty much the same, just that one choice have the chance to turn Ryoma back to normal, the other don't," Sanada said. At this moment, everyone is thinking about what Sanada said and finally made their decision.

"Alright, Ryoma will take the antidote," Atobe said and everyone nodded.

"I'll tell Inui to bring the antidote," Tezuka said and he dialed Inui's number.

"I'll bring Ryoma-chan to our bedroom," Fuji said. After Inui arrived with the antidote, the lovers tried to convince Ryoma that this drink is very delicious, and tried to make him drink it no matter what he say. When Ryoma saw that the juice have weird colors in it, he don't want to drink it, but his nii-san tachi insisted that he should drink it, so he did. After he finished the whole drink, he wanted to throw up. But before he can do that, his head hurts and his whole body feels hot.

"Itai, nii-san! Itai!" Ryoma said, and hold his head. But for some reason, everything he see is very blurry. _'Why are there two Ku-nii?' _he thought. Ryoma suddenly fainted, but he fall into someone's arms, and not the cold hard ground.

"Ryoma!" they yelled after seeing Ryoma losing his balance and fainted.

"Inui, why did this happen?!" Tezuka yelled.

"Calm down Tezuka. When Echizen first drink the juice, he also have a fever and fainted. Therefore, when he drink the antidote, he should have the same symptoms," Inui explained. Atobe carried Ryoma bridal style onto their bed, and Yukimura went to get an ice pack to put on Ryoma's forehead. The five lovers sat on the bed to wait for Ryoma to wake up. Suddenly, Ryoma became bigger and bigger to his original size, so they take out Ryoma's clothes since it no longer fit him, and put the clothes to the side. The five lovers cannot believe their eyes when they saw Ryoma change back to his original form, it's like magic. But at the same time, they're glad that their Ryoma is "back." Even though all this time, they have been with Ryoma, it just doens't feel right when he's a child. Also, when he's in that form, they cannot take any actions to make him theirs.

Ryoma's POV

I feel someone's holding my hand, and something cold is on my forehead, and it seems that there are more than one person around me since I felt the bed shifted at different locations. When I opened my eyes, Buchou, Fuji-senpai, Monkey King, Yukimura-san and Sanada-san are all looking at me. Why are they here?

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked.

"Ryoma, do you remember everything that has happened?" Buchou asked.

"Yeah, I remember calling you guys brothers, we went to the zoo, and the pool," I answered. They look at each other and nodded.

"Ryoma, we are all in love with you, will you go out with us?" they asked in unison. I was very shocked that they all love me, I thought it is an unrequited love.

***Flashback***

Ever since middle school, I always look up to Buchou. He's so cool and strong in tennis, he's just perfect. I guess the first time I met him, I admired him, and as time goes on, that admiration turned into love. But when I found out that he's dating Fuji-senpai, my heart was broken. Every time I saw them together, my heart ache. But that changed after I played a match against Monkey King. I always thought that he's just a rich bastard who only cares about himself, but when he tried to cheered me up when I'm still suffering from my unrequited love, for the first time, I was able to smile truthfully. I noticed that he's actually a nice guy. He cared about me, but when I thought that we can be together, I saw him and Fuji-senpai kissing and making out. It pained me to no end, seeing my two crushes taken away from Fuji-senpai. That day, I locked myself in my room and cried. Fuji-senpai, why? You already have Buchou, why do you have to take away Moneky King from me? Why do you like to see me suffer so much?

From that day on, whenever I saw those three, I immediately ignored them even when they tried to make a conversation with me, I'll just walked away when they tried to approach me. One day, Buchou announced that we will have a practice match with Hyotei and Rikkaidai, I frozed at that news. When the said teams arrived, I was about to escape and hide somewhere, but that stupid Momo-senpai just have to ruined my plan and dragged me back to the court. I just wished that I don't need to play a match against those three, and it seems that god heard my prayer and granted my wish. I have a game with Sanada.

I like that, he's strong and playing against him would never dissapoint me. When he hit a strong and heavy ball toward me, I was distracted since Monkey King was with those two, talking happily. When I noticed what was coming, thanks to Momo-senpai's warning, I tired to hit it back, but I was too late. I managed to use my racket to prevent the ball from hitting my face, and I just got off with a bruise. He came toward me and helped treat my injury. I never thought someone like him would be so gentle, so kind. He always have an aura around him saying 'don't mess with me or you'll regret it' and his facial expression isn't really helping, so it makes people very hard to get near him. What he done today makes me fell in love with him, maybe he's just so similar to Buchou that, that's the reason I fell in love with him. Maybe Sanada is the one I'm fated to be with, but that thought was soon crushed when I saw him talking to Yukimura-san, his eyes is full of love toward him.

I was very heartbroken, three of my crushes was taken away by someone else. I was sitting on my favorite sleeping spot on the tree in the park near the school, when someone said, "What's wrong, Boya? Why do you look so sad?" I looked down and saw Yukimura-san looking at me. You're one of the reason why I'm sad, and now you're asking me what's wrong? I, of course, ignored him.

"Boya, you can tell me what's bothering you. You know, if you tell somone about it, it'll make you feel better. It's better to let it out than keeping it inside," he said.

Seeing that I'm not going to talk, he continued, "You know, boya. This is the first time I'm seeing you this distress, it makes me me think you're heartbroken, but that's not true, ne?" he chuckled at what he just said. You have no idea how right your are.

"Boya, if, by chance, I am correct. Here's a suggestion to how to deal with it: you can find another true love or think over if you loving that person is the correct choice or not. Or, if you didn't confess your feelings and let that person know, you have to do that, because, who knows, maybe you both love each other. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I really don't want to see you suffer. You know, there is such thing where you can be in love with more than one person, that way, it makes everyone happy." At his last sentence, I felt hope light up in my heart. Can I? Can I have all of them, or what if we four can all be in a relationship? But I quickly destroyed that hope, even if we four are in a relationship, it still doesn't erased the fact that Buchou and Monkey King like Fuji-senpai, and Sanada like Yukimura.

"Thank you for the advice, Yukimura-san, but I have no use for it."

"I see, well, if you ever need help, you know you can tell me," he said and walked away.

Yukimura-san, thank you for comforting me, but I don't think that I can be strong and see all of them hanging out with other people. You know, I think that I fell in love with you, but I know that Sanada like you, so I won't let him suffer what I gone through. I wish you guys a good future.

That night, I tell my parents that I'm going to America. I wanted to heal, to forget about them.

***Flashback End***

And now they're telling me that they love me?! Don't fool around me with me, are you saying that my sufferings all these years are all meaningless?!

"No. My feelings is not something you can played with. You trick me the first time and now you want to do it the second time?!" I yelled and my voicce became louder and louder as I get more angrier and emotional. Then, something wet dropped down and landed on my hands. Tears? Why am I crying, and I wiped them off, but it just keep on falling down.

"Ryoma, you misunderstand. Please listen to what I have to say-" Atobe said but was but off by me.

"Leave."

"No, Ryoma, please-"

"LEAVE!" I yelled and throw the pillows near me to them.

"Leave, I don't ever want to see your face, ever!" As they all went out the door, I just lay on the bed, burried inside the blanket and let all my tears flow out. Why? Why do you have to hurt me again?

* * *

><p>Atobe's POV<p>

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Ryoma, we are all in love with you, will you go out with us?" we asked in unison, but Ryoma didn't answer and just looked down. He looked very shocked, then pain, and then anger.

He looked up and yelled, "No. My feelings is not something you can played with. You trick me the first time and now you want to do it the second time?!" From what he said, I understand that there's some misunderstandings between us. I saw that he's crying and he's trying to wipe it off. It pains me to see you in this state, Ryoma.

"Ryoma, you misunderstand. Please listen to what I have to say-" I said but was but off by Ryoma. [A/N: Atobe is very serious here, so he's not using ore-sama]

"Leave!"

"No, Ryoma, please-" Ryoma, there's a misunderstanding between us, please let me clear it out. I do love you from the beginning, I really do. Please hear me out.

"LEAVE!" Ryoma yelled at us and throw pillows at us.

"Leave, I don't ever want to see your face, ever!" Seeing him this painful and angry at us, I know no matter what we say at the moment, he won't listen, so we walk out. From outside the door, I hear Ryoma silently crying, and it hurt me to know that I'm not there to comfort him and be with him through painful times. So I decided to tell him outside the door how I feel, since he doesn't want to see us.

"Ryoma, right from the beginning, I have fell in love with you. Remember when you always visit that park when you're upset, I'm always watching you from afar and I decided to cheer you up by challenging you to a game, thinking that you'll feel better if you're playing tennis. But I was wrong, tennis couldn't heal your wounds. So I talk to you, and comfort you, and at that moment, you showed me a true smile, not a smirk. That's how I know that I made you feel better. So I decided to make you fall in love with me, and of course, a king cannot just bluntly say 'go out with me' to a prince, so I have planned all what I can do to have a heartwarming effect on you. I later found out Mitsu and Syuu also have the same feelings for you, so I go have a talk with Syuu. But he said he cannot gave up on you and he have feelings for me. I was very shocked, and I felt that I also have feelings for him. I wasn't really thinking where we are, so we kind of get in the mood and make out. But it was never my intention to let you see that and hurt you. Later one, I tried to explain to you, but you ignored me. I'm sorry for not telling you my feelings early and hurt you, I'm really sorry Ryoma. Please forgive me." I said and tears slowly trickled down on my beautiful face. The others looked at me and hugged me. They started telling their story.

"Ryoma, when the first time I saw you, I know that you have a lot of potential in tennis, I wanted to improved your skills because I believed that you can be Seigaku's pillar in the future. I was attracted to you, for I have never saw anything so beautiful in my life." Mitsu said. "But after watching and observing you, I found out that I have developed feelings for you. You are a very special person, and is nothing like any other people. Your eye-catching hair and attractive eyes, it is just so different from others. I don't know how you feel for me and I can't express my feelings to you, so those unspoken words are just kept in my heart. After Fuji siad he had feelings for me, I accepted it since I have developed a crush toward Syuu during middle school. Because of me, I hurt you, I'm sorry. But I just want you to know that I'm always are in love with you, not just for your talent and skills, but your individual. Please forgave me, and I want to let you know that I love you Ryoma."

"Ryoma-chan, it's just like what Mitsu said, I tell him that i have feelings for him and I also developed a crush for him during middle school. At first, when I found out that Mitsu love you, I was very angry and I wanted revenge on you for stealing Mitsu's heart. I wanted to destroy you, and I have planned all sorts of things I can do to you, but then, after knowing you more, I stopped my plan. I just can't hurt you, I fell in love with you. I know that sounds very cheesy, but that is what I feel at that time. I noticed that from time to time, you would look at Mitsu, and I wonder why can't you look at me? Then, one day, I saw you smiled for Kei, and I felt very jealous. You have never shown me that smile, and I wonder how does Kei make you smile. I was really filled with jealousy and when Kei talk to me that day, I kind of let my anger out and yelled at him for something that's not his fault. But then I found out, Kei... he's also someone I love, and I just blurt that out. Then, we kissed, and officially became lovers. I don't want you to see that scene, and for that I'm sorry. It is my jealousy that have caused your pain, and I can't beg your forgiveness, but I want you to understand I do love you Ryoma-chan. I'm sorry." Syuu said and cried.

"Ryoma, during the second time of our match, you taught me that winning isn't everything. For my whole life in Rikkaidai, losing is not an option. We must always strive for victory, but enjoying tennis is also important. I understand that no matter how hard you train for tennis, if you don't truly enjoy the game, the victory is meaningless. You taught me that, and I'm grateful for that. You're very special, and I guess that I fell in love with you for that. When the three schools have a practice match, you're not paying attention in our game. Instead, you have a look of loneliness in your eyes, looking at Mitsu, Syuu and Kei. I accidentally used too much force in that ball, and caused you to have that injury, I'm very sorry. Though I'm not very expressive, I want you to know that I do love you." Gen said.

"Ryo-baby, remember our conversation at the park? It was the first time I saw you that distress, and I remember I gave you that advice about heartbroken problems. Well, really, I was talking about myself and from experience speaking. You see, I always are in love with Gen, but wasn't able to say it. I don't have the courage to tell him that I love him, and that's a huge mistake. If I don't say it, we can never be together. I always thought Gen likes Mitsu, since he always love to challenge him. And whenever they have a game, he have this spirit and will shown in his eyes, and that has never happened for our games in the past. Before my surgery, I tell him that I'm secretely in love with him, and he said he is too. At that time, I'm afraid I won't survive the surgery and that might be our last moment together, so I want to say my feelings before I don't have the chance to. Now, I'm glad I did that, it feels much better to let it out, then just keep it in, and that's what I said to you. You said you have no use for the advice, well, from what I'm hearing from others, you do have some feelings for them, but just kept it in. I know you felt hurt, and don't want to experience that pain again, but you might regret your decision later. I'll say my part too, I'm in love with you since the game we had in the nationals. Ryoma, say your feelings when you have the chance to, it's not too late." Sei said.

For a while, we were all waiting Ryoma to come out and say his feelings, and he opened the door.

"Fine, I'll say it. I admired Buchou since middle school and that feeling developed into love. But when he started to date Fuji-senpai, I was heartbroken. Later on, Monkey King comforted me and I learned a new side of him, and fell in love with him. But when he's making out with Fuji-senpai, I was heartbroken again. For the third time, when I thought Sanada-san will be someone I should be with, I was again proved wrong when I saw how much love he had for Yukimura-san. Even after taking Yukimura-san's advice, I don't think it would work, so I went back to America, hoping I can forget everything... But, part of it is also my fault since I didn't say how I felt."

"No Ryoma, it's our fault!" we said together.

"So, do you forgive us?" I asked. Ryoma looked up and nodded.

"And do you want to be our lover?" Ryoma also nodded his head. We all smiled. Finally, we get Ryoma in our relationship.

"Ryoma-chan, you do know that you're naked right now, right?" Sei said and Ryoma looked down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled and ran to the bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Brat, it doesn't matter if you're naked or not because we will see everything sooner or later." I teased.

"YOU PERVERT!" and that's the response I get. I guess all ends well...

We're finally together...

.

.

.

Ryoma, be prepared since we'll show you how much we've been holding back and how much we love you...


	8. A Father's love

Morning came and the six lovers was still sleeping on the bed and they are sleeping happily since last night is the best night of all. After these six lovers get together, Seiichi suggested that they should prove to Ryoma how much they love him by... making love. At first Ryoma is very afraid since this is his first time, but his lovers were very gentle and very careful in not hurting him. After their first round, Ryoma wanted to experience that feeling again, and so they make love again.

Though last night, Ryoma is very blessful, he's not happy now. Not at all. The reason why? His back hurts like hell. He can't walk properly, and whenever he tried to sit down, he felt pain in his bottom. Right now, he is saying that he don't want sex anymore since the after effects sucks. But his lovers is trying to convince him that after his first time, sex will feel very awesome, but Ryoma did not think so.

"Ryo-baby, dont get angry at us.' Seiichi said but Ryoma turned his head away.

"Ryoma, I guess we went too far yesterday when you're still new at this. Please forgive us. But you do felt good yesterday right?" Kunimitsu said. '_True, it is the first time that I felt like that. I never know sex can make me feel this way.' _Suddenly, Genichirou dressed him with his pajamas and lifted Ryoma bridal style then take him to the bathroom.

"G-Gen?" Ryoma asked.

"Since you can't walk, I'll carry you." he answered. '_Gen is so strong, I feel so safe in his strong arms. I never notice this before, but Gen looks so handsome.'_ After the six lovers brushed their teeth, washed their face, take a morning shower, and dressed, they went to the dining room.

"Hey, guys, shouldn't you tell me parents that we're lovers?" Ryoma asked in the middle of eating breakfast. The five lovers immediately froze. '_What is with their reaction?'_

"Ryoma-chan, it seems that your father is overprotective of you, huh?" Syuusuke said.

"Well, yeah. Oyaji told me that one time when I'm about 3 years old, I was kidnapped by someone, but thankfully, oyaji is there, and he rescued me. I think after that, he became wary of others, and won't trust them unless he knows them very well." Ryoma answered.

"I see. Well, we should tell your father he can leave his son to us, and we will protect him." Keigo said.

"You sure have a lot of confidence that you'll convince oyaji to accept you guys, Moneky King." Ryoma teased.

"Of course, ore-sama will show him the power of love and don't call me by that name." After they finished their breakfast, they ride Keigo's limo to Ryoma's house.

_Ding dong. _Ryoma press the doorbell and someone came out.

"Who is it? Oh Ryoma, you finally came back. I see you bring some friends." Nanako said.

"Guys, this is Nanako, my cousin." Ryoma introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nanako."

"Nice to meet you too, Nanako-san" the lovers replied.

"Oi, seishonen, you came back? How about it, a tennis match?" Nanjirou asked and pointed to the court.

"No. Oyaji, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it? You got a girlfriend?"

"No. I actually have boyfriends. These people are my lovers, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Sanada Genichirou." Ryoma said and pointed to each person when their name is mentioned.

"I see. You got a great catch right there, seishonen."

"You're not surprised or shocked?"

"Nah, I can pretty much guess that you're into the same gender. I kept on introducing girls to you, and you don't take any interest in any of them." Nanjirou said. "But I'm warning you guys, if you ever make Ryoma shed one single tear, I will haunt you, rip your skin and feed you to sharks," he threatened.

"Anata, you're scaring them." Rinko said when she's walking toward them from the kitchen.

"I'm serious, Rinko."

"We promised that we won't let Ryoma cry, upset, and we will give him happiness." the five lovers said together.

"Seishonen, you're lucky that you get not one, but five lovers. Treasure them, okay?" Nanjirou asked.

"I will, oyaji, thanks." Ryoma said.

"Ooh, Rinko, our boy is growing up! Not only is he in a relationship now, but he also know his manners!" Nanjirou said, reverting back to his cheerful side.

"I do know my manners since I'm a child, what are you saying, oyaji?" Ryoma asked.

"Umm, sorry to interupt, but we are also bring Ryoma's luggage with us, since he will be living with us. Is that okay?" Kunimitsu asked politely.

"Oh, sure. Just make sure he come visit us once in a while." Rinko answered.

Once they carried Ryoma's luggage, said goodbye, and walked out the door, Nanjirou said "Our boy is finally growing up, huh?"

"Of couse, we can't forever have him by our side. He will eventually leave us and be with his lover, or should I say lovers." Rinko replied.

"Ever since he's young, he's always been anti-social, I'm always afraid that he'll forever be single in the future. But thank god, he have found his fated ones, and can experience how love feels like. I'm really happy for our boy." Nanjirou said with a smile and few tears trickled down his face.

"I understand how you feel, anata. I'm happy for him too." Riko said and the married couple silently cried, feeling happy for their child.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that went well." Syuusuke said when they're riding back home in the limo.<p>

"Ha! Ore-sama told you, your father would be convinced by my power of love toward you." Keigo said, but Ryoma did not respond, and was just looking through the window.

"Ryo-baby, what's wrong?" Seiichi asked, who is also closest to him.

"Oh, nothing." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma, there is something bothering you, and we want to know." Genichirou said.

"I was thinking about oyaji. He's always protecting me since I'm a child. Even though he acts like an idiot, he's very protective of me, and I'm grateful for that. But now, I'm leaving him, how would he feel?"

"Ryoma, don't worry about that. You can call him if you're homesick, and visit him. Now, we will take over his job to protect you. I'm sure he feels happy for you, cheer up, he don't want to see you upset." Kunimitsu said.

"I guess your right. Also, Monkey King, you didn't say anything when we are there, so you didn't show your 'power of love'."

"I show him through my eyes!" Keigo retorted. While his lovers is chatting, Ryoma looked through the window again.

_'Oyaji, you don't need to worry about me, I'm happy. I have my lovers to protect me, and be by my side. _

_Thought I would never ever admit it to you, I do care about you._

_I'm very lucky to have you as my dad. You're the best._

_Oyaji, watch over me, okay?'_


End file.
